ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Augmentations
Augmentations are items that passively provide upgrades for your ship. Every ship can hold and equip up to three of them. They can be bought at random stores for scrap and found through random encounters and quests. Their benefits range from improving stats (FTL Recharge Booster) to granting entirely new abilities (Adv. FTL Navigation) and effects (Reverse Ion Field). Most of the stat boosting Augmentations stack with each other. The ones that don't are grayed out in stores if you already own one (or if all of your augmentation slots are filled). All augments can be sold to any store for half of their purchase price (rounded down). If you loot an augment that you already own and it's not one that stacks, or if you don't have room for it, you are notified and it's salvaged on the spot for resale value. Weapon Augmentations Automated Re-loader : Cost: 40 :Sell value: 20 *Cooldown between shots reduced by Firing Rate is increased by 15% (10% since the Advanced Edition). *I am pretty sure that this has not always been what was listed here. This is inaccurate and may have been edited. It is not a reduction to firing time per se, it is an increase in firing rate. The difference? To match a 50% reduction to the time between shots, you would have to increase the rate by 100%. So a 15% increase in rate is not equal to a 15% decrease in firing time since in a numerical sense increasing the rate by a % is not equal to decreasing the time between shots using the same %. *This applies to all weapons, including the artillery weapons of the Federation Cruiser variants. *Stackable. Measured charge times for Pike Beam with 0,1,2 and 3 automated re-loaders were, respectively, 14.6s, 12.7s, 11.2s, 10.0s. The first time is shorter than the pike beam's stock 16s due to weapons officer. Each successive time is about 13% off the previous time. These numbers suggest that automated reloaders stack additively with itself (rather than multiplicatively with itself) and multiplicatively with the manned bonus. Explosive Replicator : Cost: 60 : Sell value: 30 * Missile-based weapons (both bombs and missiles) have a 50 percent chance of not using a missile. * Multi-shot weapons (Swarm and the Pegasus Missiles) have the same 50 percent chance of not using a missile in their volley. This is because one missile is used when firing these weapons, even though there are multiple attacks from them. * Not stackable. Weapon Pre-Igniter :Cost: 120 :Sell value: 60 :* Weapons are now immediately ready to fire upon arriving at a beacon. *Only charges a single charge of multi-charge weapons (Advanced Edition) *This does not apply to the artillery weapons found on Federation Cruiser variants. *This only works for the weapons that were powered when you left the previous beacon. *A good tactic is to turn off everything and divert all power to your weapons before jumping away. This way you can "alpha strike" with 3-4 weapons the moment you arrive, overwhelming the enemy. After the initial volley you can shut down the extra weapons and immediately power up other systems to finish off the fight, or keep the pressure on the wound! *This is the rarest purchasable augment. Stealth Weapons :Cost: 50 :Sell value: 25 *This augmentation negates the cloak duration shortening effect caused by firing non-beam weapons while cloaked. * Vital if you want to utilize the Chain Vulcan - as otherwise the quick-shots will drain your cloak instantly. Hacking Stun :Cost: 60 :Sell value: 30 * All crew inside the room are stunned for the duration of a hack regardless of their allegiance. * Crew members who enter the affected room during the Hacking Pulse are stunned to the end of the duration as well. * You can use this to keep crew in a room that is dangerous, such as one filled with fire or one that lacks oxygen. Also pairs very well with Lanius boarders, as they will continue to drain oxygen even while stunned. * Normally crew would attempt to escape a medbay that is being hacked, with this augment you can keep them in there and guaranetee a kill from full health on normal crew if you happen to have lvl 3 hacking. * Pay attention to your boarder's pathfinding when this is active, as they have a tendency to stumble upon hack-stunned room on their way, possibly messing up your plans. * This augment was added in the Advanced Edition. Defense Scrambler :Cost: 80 :Sell value: 40 *Prevents enemy defense drones from targeting anything. * Causes defensive drones (Ex: Defense Drone Mk1 or 2) to be unable to shoot down projectiles (Lasers, Missiles, Asteroids). * Also prevents Anti-Combat Drones from targeting combat drones or boarding drones launched at the enemy. ** Does not affect the enemy Shield Overcharger. * Will show the enemy defensive drones spinning when the augment is in use. * Does not affect enemy combat drones or boarding drones in any way. * The Engi Crusier Layout C starts with this. * This augment was added in the Advanced Edition. Category:Guides Defensive Augmentations Shield Charge Booster :Cost: 45 :Sell value: 22 *Boosts the ship's shield recharge rate by 15 percent. Stackable. *Useful when dealing with a lot of lasers, such as the drone assault in phase two of the flagship. Having a single shield charge booster greatly increases your ability to survive it, and two in combination with high evasion makes it nearly impossible to take damage from the drone assault. Reverse Ion Field :Cost: 45 :Sell value: 22 *Protects your ship from ion damage, giving a 15 percent chance to negate all ion damage on your systems. Stackable. (The game incorrectly indicates a 20% chance.) * Increased to 50% chance in Advanced Edition. * Immunity to ion damage with multiple. (A.E.) * Can protect from the ion pulse environmental hazard. Repair Arm :Cost: 50 :Sell value: 25 *Repairs your hull for 1-2 points every time you collect scrap, but reduces scrap collected by 15 percent. This percentage rounds against you and is also taken even if you're at full hull and no repairs are performed. Not stackable. * Many consider this augment doing more harm than good, because the repairs aren't cost-effective, functionally a 15% scrap debuff while at full health, uses an augment slot, and you generally shouldn't need to repair very often. * One possible exception to the above is very early on the Hard runs, where the average loot hovers around 10 and rarely you are "full hp", making this actually a cost-efficient heal. Emergency Respirators : Cost: 50 : Sell value: 25 * Crew takes half damage from low oxygen. * Crystal crew members take only 25% damage from low oxygen with this augment. * Your crew will carry the respirators with them on enemy ships, allowing them to more safely board into vacuums. * The Lanius Cruiser (Type A and Type B) start with this augment. This can help when trying to achieve the Loss of Cabin Pressure achievement or when using depressurization to defend your ship from fire and invaders. * The Federation Cruiser (Type C) Starts with this augment. With the ship's lack of weapons you are unable to destroy automated ships by boarding unless you have this augment. This fixes that problem so the crew can survive long enough to disable a system or two. Or you can wait until the Flak artillery charges, that can sometimes not finish the ship off or the auto ship can destroy you before it charges. * You can heal crew members in a lvl 1 medbay with no oxygen with this augment. A lvl two and three medbay would overpower the oxygen drain and still heal you anyways, whereas the lvl 1 is only able to cancel out the damage from O2 loss. * This augment was added in the Advanced Edition. Fire Suppression :Cost: 65 :Sell value: 32 *Automatically puts out fires throughout the ship, as though a Rock crewmember were stationed in every room. *Advanced Edition Content Backup DNA Bank : Cost: 40 : Sell value: 20 *"Your crew is safe in clone storage even if the system is off or broken." *Can be acquired through the blue option for an event discussing Lanius in the Abandoned Sector if you have a Lanius crewmember. Choosing the augmentation may yield this. Available in stores. * If you buy it without a Clone Bay in your ship it won't work until you update the Med Bay. All the Crew members that die before the upgrade will be stored so it can be used to save crew members lost before finding the Clone Bay. * If all of your crew die and the Clone Bay is destroyed, there will be no-one to repair the Clone Bay (unless you are able to deploy a System Repair Drone, provided you have the Drone Control system installed) and your crew will stay in the bank forever. The game over screen won't show, forcing you to restart manually. : FTL Augmentations FTL Recharge Booster :Cost: 50 :Sell value: 25 *The ship's FTL drive powers up 25 percent faster. Stackable. FTL Jammer :Cost: 30 :Sell value: 15 *Scrambles the enemy ship's FTL computers, doubling the time it takes for them to jump. Not stackable. Adv. FTL Navigation :Cost: 60 :Sell value: 30 *Allows the ship to travel to any previously visited beacon. This means you can go back to any 'blue' beacon in only one jump. *Used in some blue events. Distraction Buoys : Cost: 55 : Sell value: 27 * Leaves a false signal at sector start to delay Rebels 1 jump after entering into a new sector * Not stackable. * This augment was added in the Advanced Edition. Misc. Augmentations Battery Charger Cost: 40 Sell Value: 20 * Reduces lock time of Backup Battery by 50% * Added in Advanced Edition Long-Range Scanners :Cost: 30 :Sell value: 15 *Adds additional info about nearby beacons on the starmap. *Allows you to see if a beacon contains a ship or an ion storm/class-M red giant star/asteroid field/pulsar before jumping to it. *If a beacon does not indicate a ship in wait, it may still result in some kind of fight, so be wary. Likewise, even if a ship is detected, there may be ways to avoid a fight. *Is used in some events. Most of its blue options are the same as for Scanners at level 3, which might be preferred to save an augmentation slot. *The Stealth Cruiser (All Layouts, A, B and C) starts with this augment. * Some quests will not be shown on the map with the scanner (Rebel Shipyard, Unarmed Zoltan Transport, and The Engi Fleet Disussion). Scrap Recovery Arm :Cost: 50 :Sell value: 25 *Allows the ship to collect 10 percent more scrap from any source. It rounds down, and extra arms stack additively. *Provides a blue event option which involves mining an asteroid field. *The blue option for this item can come as early as sector 2 and can easily net 30 scrap (the reward range is 18-41 scrap pre-bonus). Since it is quite easy to collect hundreds of scrap in sector 7 alone, this is often still profitable if purchased as late as sector 6. *For the scrap arm to pay for itself, you would have to collect 250 scrap with remainder rounded down before the bonus or 275 after, or in other words, you would have to get enough scrap for the scrap bonus to be equal to the sale price minus the sell price. (500 and 550 if you fail to sell it before the end of the game) This assessment, of course, does not account for the blue option you gain for having the scrap recovery arm. *If you had the arm and got 19 scrap, you would get 1 extra scrap because 1.9 isn't a full two. If you had 2 arms, and get 15 scrap, you would get 3 extra scrap. Drone Recovery Arm :Cost: 50 :Sell value: 25 *Functional drones that are not disabled will be received at the end of the battle, allowing the parts to be reused. This includes drones that are only unpowered, as they remain intact and functional. *Enemy drones are always disabled at the end of a battle, so they can't be recovered. Boarding drones are also excluded; once launched to an enemy ship, they cannot be recovered, even if they remain functional. *Most drone part costs are eliminated with this augmentation. The few drones that are shot down are more readily replaced with only the drone parts that you get from rewards and ship salvage. *This augment pairs effectively with the Hull Repair Drone, which becomes disabled after a random 3 to 5 hull repair (or by being prematurely depowered). With this augment, jumping to another beacon before the drone finishes returns it to you. This means that you can get a minimum of 2 hull repair at every jump-point at no part cost, leaving you with more parts for additional repairs when needed. No more repair costs! * Hacking drones, boarding drones, and ion intruder drones are not recovered. Zoltan Shield Bypass : Cost: 55 : Sell value: 25 * Allow crew/bomb teleportation and mind control to work through Super Shields. * Confirmed to work even on the Rebel Flagship's phase 3 shield. * Added in Advanced Edition. Reconstructive Teleport : Cost: 70 : Sell value: 35 * Crew gets fully healed by teleportation. * Added in Advanced Edition. * Fully heal when you have a clone bay Lifeform Scanner : Cost: 40 : Sell value: 20 :* Detects the location of any life forms, even when sensors don't function. :* Functions exactly like a slug crewman showing crew. :* Added in the Advanced Edition. Non-Purchasable Augmentations Engi Med-bot Dispersal : Sell value: 30 * The Torus (Engi Cruiser Layout A) starts with this augment. * Floods the ship with Engi nano med-bots, healing the crew even when they are outside of the med-bay (at a reduced speed). * Does not work if you have a Clone Bay instead of a Medbay. * Not affected by Medbay upgrades. * Will not work outside your ship. * Used in some blue event options. * Cannot be stacked. * Can be acquired by any ship through the Rebel attacking Engi event. Rock Plating : Sell value: 40 * The Rock Cruiser (A, B and C Variants) starts with this augment. * Superior hull armor provides a 15 percent chance to negate hull damage (hit systems will still be damaged). * This augment also provides blue options for a few events. These include a guarantee of being able to acquire the Damaged Stasis Pod when the appropriate event is found. Without it, chances are only 1/3. * Can be acquired by any ship through the Rock Cruiser unlock event, even if the Rock Cruiser has already been unlocked. Titanium System Casing :Sell value: 40 *The Nesasio (Stealth Cruiser Layout A) starts with this augment. * Superior System casing provides a 15 percent chance to negate system damage. (Hull will still take damage.) * Can be acquired by any ship through the Stealth Cruiser unlock event, even if the Stealth Cruiser has already been unlocked. Drone Reactor Booster :Sell value: 25 *The Vortex (Engi Cruiser Layout B) starts with this augment. * Your onboard drones have their movement speed increased by 25 percent. *Can be acquired by any ship through the Engi Virus event. Slug Repair Gel :Sell value: 30 *The Slug Cruiser (A, B and C Variants) starts with this augment. * Slug ships excrete a thick gel that automatically repairs hull breaches. * Can be acquired by any ship through the Slug Cruiser unlock event, even if the Slug Cruiser has already been unlocked. Mantis Pheromones :Sell value: 25 *The Mantis Cruiser (A, B and C Variants) starts with this augment. * Your crew's movement speed is increased by 25 percent. *Applies both on your ship and when boarding an enemy. * Can be acquired by any ship through the Mantis Cruiser unlock event, even if the Mantis Cruiser has already been unlocked. Crystal Vengeance :Sell value: 40 *The Crystal Cruiser (A and B Variants) starts with this augment. * Every time your ship takes damage, there is a 10% chance to break off a shard that flies at your enemy. This counts as a normal missile shot that does 1 damage and has a 10% chance to breach. * Be careful pairing this augment with Boarding. As an essentially automatic weapon, Crystal Vengeance will randomly target a room on the enemy ship, which can potentially damage your boarders or destroy the enemy ship if it is at low hull, killing your boarders. If you have a Clone Bay, this is less of a problem. * Can be acquired by any ship through the Crystal Cruiser unlock event even if the Crystal Cruiser has already been unlocked. This was added in the Advanced Edition Update(much like the Zoltan Supershield, which can now be unlocked from the Zoltan Ship unlock), but still works with Advanced Edition Content disabled. Zoltan Shield :Sell value: 40 :"An unexplained technology creates this nearly impenetrable shield. Only the energy outburst from an FTL engine is powerful enough to recharge it." *The Zoltan Cruiser (A, B and C Variants) starts with this augment. * Upon arrival at a beacon, you start with an additional green energy shield that will absorb 5 points of damage before your standard shields and hull will start to take damage. *Absorbs damage from all weapon types, including missiles and beams, but takes twice as much damage from ion weapons. Beam weapons do two room damage to the shield (including the Artillery Beam) (also note that aiming the Hull Beam at systemless rooms will not increase damage on the zoltan shield); a Glaive Beam is the only beam weapon that can defeat the Zoltan Shield in one hit and still potentially do damage; the halberd beam can also do damage to a ship and completely destroy the Zoltan shield, but only if it hits four or more rooms and the enemy ship has only one normal shield point. *Crew cannot board a ship with an active Zoltan Shield. However, the player's ship will still be boarded if an event specifically calls for it, with the additional message "They must have a Super Shield Bypass Unit!" Additionally, in Advanced Edition, Mind Control and Hacking cannot be used on enemies protected by an active Zoltan Shield. ** Advanced Edition also adds the "Zoltan Shield Bypass" augmentation, which allows boarding or using mind control on a ship with the Zoltan Shield, as well as the use of bomb weapons - as they teleport. Accordingly, event boarding parties will now come with a message that states they must have had one of these units. * Can be acquired by any ship through the Zoltan Cruiser unlock event, even if the Zoltan Cruiser has already been unlocked. Damaged Stasis Pod : Spoiler Warning! : Sell value: 15 : "This bizarre alien artifact appears to be barely operational. It has no practical function but perhaps someone can repair it." * This "augment" is used exclusively in a repeatable event sequence in which you first obtain a Crystal crew member and then unlock the Crystal Cruiser. ** Stasis Pod: Acquired during a random event at an ordinary distress call beacon which is described as being near an asteroid field. ** Crew Member: Need to find a Zoltan Research Facility to study and examine the pod. Frequently encountered in Engi and Zoltan sectors. * More than one Stasis Pod can be acquired and held at a time; each one will occupy an augmentation slot. It is also possible to encounter multiple Zoltan research facilities (even in the same sector), and each one will open a single pod. Category:Guides